The present invention relates to an insulated cover and method for using same.
There are numerous applications for providing an insulated cover over a pool or lagoon. Insulated covers have been used over swimming pools to maintain the temperature of the pool overnight or during cool seasons. Other insulated covers have been provided over lagoons or pools which are used for digesting sludge and other contaminates for waste materials. In these lagoons it is desirable to provide a cover over the lagoon so as to maintain an appropriate temperature within the lagoon to enable bacteria to decompose the materials and solution in the lagoon.
One problem encountered with covers or blankets for a pool or lagoon is the ability to customize the shape of the cover so that it fits the particular shape of the pool or lagoon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,615 illustrates a cover which is comprised of a plurality of panels that are joined together at their edges. The panels are joined by cables extending through grommets in the lateral sides of each panel. These cables require anchoring in the ground along the edges of the pool or lagoon, and such anchoring requires the formation of concrete anchors having eyelets for receiving the cables and tying the cables. The cables extending through the grommets to join the various panels together are rough and are time consuming to fasten and tie.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover and method for using same which welds the adjacent lateral edges of the panels together to form a blanket.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover and method for using same wherein the lateral edges of the panels are overlapped and are heat sealed in the interface between the overlapping edges in addition to the formation of a weld at the overlapping edges.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover and method for using same which includes holes between the various insulated panels for permitting water to drain downwardly from the upper surface of the blanket to the lower surface of the blanket and also for permitting gasses to escape from beneath the lower surface of the blanket to the upper surface of the blanket.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulated cover and method for using same which includes parametric edges extending around a blanket, the parametric edges being embedded within trenches around the perimeter of the lagoon or pool, and with dirt being packed over the embedded edges within the trenches so as to anchor the edges of the blanket.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.